Ep. 6: Roar! Machine
is the sixth episode of Choushinsei Flashman. Synopsis Jin desperately tries to fix his Flash Hawk when the bikes become key in stopping a Beast Warrior being used by Ley Nefel to cause chaos and destruction. Plot In a park, Ley Nefel is playing on a flute, connected to the tail of a monster, The Saizer, which has the power to control plant life when the flute is played, causing vines to trap people or shooting thorns at them, leading to high amounts of destruction. Ra Deus is confident on the success of the mission this time and congratulates Keflen. Suddenly, Saizer starts feeling a headache and becomes incapacitated just before the Flashmen's arrival. Keflen, deducing they have something to do with the monster's breakdown, orders Clone Ships to attack the perceived source of the problem. One by one, the Flashmen are shot down, as Nefel and Saizer resume their attack. Mag tries to contact the team, to no avail - they are all gravely injured, and their Flash Hawks, damaged beyond repair. Jin's, however, keeps its engine running for a while, as if it asked him to take him along. A puzzled Mag decides to check whether it has anything to do with the monster's breakdown, when Jin is accosted by Nefel, Wolk, Kilt and a handful of Zolors. Mag finds out that the noise of the Flash Hawk's engine interferes with Saizer's mental waves, affecting its plant life controlling ability, and orders Jin to stand by as spare parts are sent. However, on his way, the Clone Ships shoot the Star Condor down and, having to travel the rest of the path by foot, Mag is seized by Saizer's vines, and Nefel throws the parts away. When Jin loses contact with Mag, Dai shows up with his own damaged Flash Hawk, offering any good parts in it that Jin can use. The Zolors soon catch up to them, and Dai volunteers to fight them off as Jin gets away. He later crosses paths with Bun, and then with the girls, with the same result. When the last parts are traded, Jin's Flash Hawk is fixed, and he rides after the monster, transformed, freeing Mag just before Nefel can take over the Star Condor, and the regrouped team teakes on the Mess forces. Even though Saizer manages to bring the other four down, Red Flash uses his Prism Seiken to cut off its tail, nullifying its ability and allowing the team to destroy the monster with the Rolling Vulcan. Even enlarged by Kuragen, Saizer is caught off guard when the Flash King uses its own weapon against him: playing the flute on its tail so it will be ensnared by vines, and then destroying the monster with the Super Cosmo Flash. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Father: *Mother: Notes to be added DVD releases Choushinsei Flashman Volume 1 features episodes 1-10. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/flashman.html References Category:Choushinsei Flashman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda